Set Us Free
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: When evil turns for revenge, and hearts broken and caged... can Love bring everything back? Rated T just in case...
1. Intro

_**The war was over. Evil had been wiped out, but as Antauri once said "There will **__**always**__** be evil." He was right again... But will love be enough to destroy it...**_

* * *

It had been four days since the war was over, since Shuggazoom had won. The citizens were as joyful as ever. Every person had a face full of hope and delight! Everyone was beaming, for their worries were gone. No more of having to worry about Skeleton King. Everyone could live in peace, for the first time! No one in Shuggazoom could be downcast.

And, for the heros who cast this shade of absolute joy, they also were full of delight. After so long, they had finally won! Their industrious work had paid off, evil was vanquished. Nothing now can stand in there way! Not now, not ever! But still, even with the joy around them, the Hyper Force were not _all _happy. Not completely at least...

Sprx looked around him. He was sitting on the head of the Super Robot, alone and in deep thought. Now that his brain had wrapped around the truth that they won the war, and the shock was gone, he moved onto the biggest issue in his brain. His heart...

"Maybe now isn't a good time," he thought. "I mean, everyone is happy! It would be dumb to bring it up now!" He laid his chin on his fist and sighed. "Nova doesn't need me pouring out to her now." His eyes closed as he thought. "I know the answer already. We wont be anything except what we are now. I just got to face it. Her feelings to me are _completely _different from my own. But Im filled with these confusing feelings! Its unfair!" He opened his eyes again to the sun that was shinning at him, then he said aloud "But I guess I deserve it. After everything I did before..." When he was evil, when he caused Skeleton King to return. When he let the evil control and he worked side by side with the enemy. When he almost destroyed his family. And worst of all, when he almost killed _her_. "Im so sorry Nova." he mummer to himself. "But Nova, I..." another sigh. "I only wish you knew..."

Nova laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. She needed some time alone, to think. She didn't want to think of the thoughts that clouded her mind, but she knew that she had to deal with them soon enough. "How could I just spit that out?!" she thought? "That's probably why he let me go from his magnets! He was shocked. I have to face it... he acts like a flirt because thats just Sprx. A comedian... but there so much more to him! 'Stop, think of what you're saying!' Novas mind was difficult. Her thoughts battled each-other. A never ending feud, but these thoughts always were in battle. The thoughts of her feeling, her heart, her love. One side said to deny it but other says to admit it and accept it. "I just can't help what I feel! Sprx... Sprx" she sighed "I only wish you knew..."


	2. It Never Lasts Long

**_Chapter 1: It Never Lasts Long..._**

* * *

Chiro entered the commend center to see his family. All but Nova and Sprx, but he was too happy to think much of it. Everyday now was like this, happy. And Chiro loved it this way, his home now at a never-ending peace and happiness.  
He took a seat next to Jin-may and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Hey." He said.

"Hey, there!" Jin-may blushed and smiled. "Where were you the past hour?"

Chiro stretched his arm around her, "I was walking through the city. It's hard to stay away from it. Everyone is so... cheerful! It spreads to ya, you know?"

Antauri nodded his head with a smile. "Yes, indeed. A mood can be past down to others till it spreads completely. It is very enjoyable."

"The feeling is mutual." Gibson said happily. "I dont ever recall Shuggazoom being _this _merry!"

"Its great isn't it!" Chiro began to doze off. He began to think about all the joy in his families faces. Then he remembered, two were missing. "Hey, has anyone seen Sprx or Nova?"

"I'm right here!" said Nova coming into the room. She sat down in her round chair.

"Hey, Nova! Where were you been?" asked Jin-may.

"Oh, I was-"

Probobly beating the crap out of something right?" said Otto. "Do you ever _stop_ training?"

_'Thank God I'm saved!" _Nova thought_. _In true fact, Nova had not even thought about training. Her mind was too full of other, more complicated thoughts..."Umm, yea! Since there aren't anymore Formless around, I just need to Pound something! You know?"Everyone smiled in agreement, besides Antauri. He gave Nova a cross look that only she could see. _'Nuts! He knows I'm lying. Man, that can get pretty annoying! He always has to find out about other peoples problems...'_

Just then Sprx entered. He looked around at everyone, then said "Okay, now that I'm here, the Party can begin!"

Everyone laughed except Nova, she lowered her head and made sure to not catch a glimpse of Sprx. He was the only one to notice. _'Man, dose she really hate me __that__ much?' _His heart dropped as he sat next to Chiro.

"So... What are we gonna do today!?" Otto blurted out.

"The world is our Oyster!" said Chiro with enthusiasm.

"WE LIVE IN AN OYSTER !?!?!"

Gibson slapped his forehead "No Otto! Its a figure of speech!"

"Oh." Otto began to blush.

"We could go swimming down at the lake!" Jin-may suggested happily.

Antauri smiled, "Or a relaxing walk to the Park."

"Or how about the arcade?" asked Otto?

"Oh, my votes for that!" yelled Chiro.

Gibson razed his hand for everyones attention, "I suggest we all complete exciting science experiments!"

Everyone starred at him as though he was nuts. "What? ... I was kidding, Sprx isn't the only one to give jokes!"

They all gave a sigh of relief. "That joke would of killed me if you were serious!" said Otto.

"I'm with ya there." Jin-may whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone laughed, "So to the arcade?" asked Chiro. There were no objections. "Well, lets go!" he said as he got up, with Otto at his heels.

"Tomorrow, we go to the Lake!" said Jin-may as she too followed the two jumping boys.

"Hey we got all the time in the world!" said Chiro.

Antauri and Gibson also got up. "Technically, in all the time of the world would be impossible to-"

"Hey Gibson! Are you trying to bore me to death!?" Sprx yelled.

Everyone laughed as Gibson pulled a face. They left the room leaving Sprx and Nova alone. As soon as she realized it, Nova picked herself up and began to follow the others. But before she could get far, Sprx got her by the arm.  
"Hey, Nova are you okay?" He let out in a small voice. _'You just __had__ to let it out!? Ya, smooth! Good job!' _he thought.

"Umm, ya im fine..." _'What else __can__ I say?'_

Sprx looked into her eyes, and Nova soon did the same. _'If I could, I'd star at your eyes forever!' _Sprx thought. _'If I could, I'd tell you that!'_

Nova swallowed, _'Why do you do this to me? Why do you bring me closer... I __want__ to be even more closer though...'  
Then in a whisper she said "Sprx... I- "_

Then all of a sudden, the Emergency Alarm when off.


	3. No

_**Hey Guys! Sorry I just posted this. My computer has been my worst nightmare lately! Its been going on and off ALL MONTH!!! Ahhh!  
Also, I've had to study for my up cumming Final Exams, that start tomorrow... IM SO SO NERVUS!!! Ahh! There really important  
So thats been taking up A LOT of my time. So Anyway, please please tell me if I made any mistakes and I'll correct them as soon as possible. Please review and wish me luck for my exams!  
NOW ONTO THE SPOVANESS!**_

* * *

Nova and Sprx jumped back from each-other as everyone ran back to the command center.

Chiro had his mouth hanging open as he said "What on Shuggazoom-"

Gibson headed to the computer, "It appears there is a large craft on a collegian corse to the city."

"How big is it?" asked Otto.

"As big as the Super Robot, and fully equipped."

"Well, whatever it is, we're gonna kill it where it stands!" said Sprx sounding cocky.

Antauri shook his head in disagreement. "Sprx, we can not just _assume _they mean us harm."

Chiro nodded, "Ya, the war... Its over, we won... There isn't anything else we should worry about."

"Chiro," Antauri said as he turned to face him "Even if the war is over, evil will always remain."

"Well, isn't that just great!" Sprx said sarcastically as he stepped over to his pod.

Chiro gave a sigh but then looked up to his family. "Come on Team!"

The Robot was now in the air locating the unknown craft.

"Maybe we should split up." suggested Otto "We could attack it from all sides!"

"Otto, we're not just gonna kill it." said Chiro. "We have to see what it _wants."_

"Thats No Fun!"

As the team chuckled, Sprx was thinking. Which was a first when Otto was acting stupid.

_'She was about to say something' _he thought. _'I just __know__ it. I wonder what she was gonna say...' _His mind began to trail off into just visions that had crossed his mind in the past. Like the one time he imagined Nova kissing him on the beach as the sun was setting on the waters edge. Or the time when he had dreamed of waking up in his bed with Nova in his arms, hearing her calm and romantic heartbeat. Her scent was so real that for s minuet, he thought is _was real_, but then woke up to find himself holding thin air. Only a dream... but a good one at least.

After a while, Sprx couldn't take it anymore.

Nova was also in trance of thought.

'_What was I going to tell him?... I loved him? I wanted him? I needed him? He should leave me alone? Was I going to punch the day-light out of him?' _She looked cross at the thought, _'You know you cant do that anymore. You suffer now at causing him pain, __any__ pain.' _She sighed _'What now? I know sooner or later he's going to come up and want to talk to me. I just hope-'_

"Nova..." came Sprx from the speaker from her foot cruiser. Sprx had cut off the rest of the teams connections so they were in some form of privacy. _'Oh just wonderful!' _she thought annoyed. _'Oh just listen to what he's going to say, maybe it will be a good thing!' _the other voice inside her head broke out _'Yea! Its just perfect! Your being tortured here, you cant de-nigh you love him, but you cant be with him. All he dose is kill you from the inside!.... But why cant I be with him?'_

"Um, are you okay? Your quite?" he said.

"Yea." Nova chocked up. "Never been... better!"

"Nova, I know you. What's wrong, _really?_" She was silent again. "Did I do something?"

"Sort of." Nova said in a voice no louder than a whisper, but load enough for Sprx to hear.

_'I knew it...' _he thought sadly. Just as he was about to say something, Nova's spoke "But, you-" All of a sudden the Robot was impacted with some sort of missal, and they all flew backward.

"We're being Attacked!" yelled Gibson.

"Oh yea Brain Stain I didnt notice!" Sprx said as he re-connected his and Novas connection. "Told you, Antauri! We have to kill it where it stands."

Antauri sighed as Chiro got on speaker to try and communicate with the craft, but it was no where to be seen. So Chiro called out, "We are The Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force! Why are you attacking us?" For a moment there was no response, but then from the rear another missal was launched and slammed into the robots back.

"Okay thats it!" said Nova as she turned her foot cruiser around. "Firing!- Oh No!"

"What, What is it?" asked Otto? Then he saw the craft and understood. The rest of the team saw the ship and saw there worst nightmare.

"No..." said Chiro. "This is IMPOSSIBLE!" The craft was the Cidditel Of Bone.

The Cidditel slammed with full force into the Super Robot. So much force, that the two ships slammed back into Shuggazoom, right on the bridge.

The team ran out of the Robot as they saw Formless slip from the Cidditel, and with the formless, came Mandarin. "My, my! The Monkey Team!" he said "So nice to see you again!" He grinned evilly!

"What are you doing here?!-" started Chiro.

"Well, not that friendly I see. But what else should I expect from vermin as yourselves!"

"Answer the question!" Jin-may stepped up.

"Oh you mean_ what am I doing alive? _Well, evil as I have told you all, is the most powerful!"

"Your Wrong Mandarin!" said Antauri. "Skeleton King is destroyed, we have all seen it!"

"Unfortuneltly, yes you are right Antauri. But his evil still empowers his followers ! And we will win over Shuggazoom"

Chiro couldn't take it anymore "You are going to wish you never said that! Monkey Team Attack! THUNDE RPUNCH!" he pounded the ground causing several formless to collapse but others ran towards him to attack.

"Razor Chariot!" Otto called as he slit formless left and right, while Jin-may shot eye beams from his back side.

"Boom Boom-" Mandarin came out from no where and grabbed Novas fists and slammed her into the ground. "Oh no you dont, Nova! "Mandarin laughed evilly as she lay flat on the floor.

"Get away from her!" Sprx yelled! "Giro Roll" his electric ball missed Mandarin as he pointed on Sprx and pulled out a device. He then stuck it into Sprx's head, making his whole body electrify and tremble. His magnets turned pack into his hands as he fell to floor panting with exhaustion. Nova was about to pound Mandarin into tomorrow, but before she could even get up, he held up his claw to Sprx's throat, "Step away, Nova or I will tear him. Piece by Piece!"

Nova emedially retracted her fits and her body started to tremble. "No!" she cried as a small tear escaped from her eye. "Please, dont hurt him."

"N-Nova." Sprx cried out weakly.

"Let Him GO!" Chiro yelled as he came to Novas side with the others following him.

Mandarin dug the claw even harder to Sprx's throat. "Oh No, Chiro. If you want your dear pilot back, you have play my game."

"What are you implying?!" said Gibson.

"If you want Sprx back. Follow me for the real final Battle!"

Sprx squirmed as he struggled to say "No, guys d-dont!"

"Shut Up!" Mandarin punched him hard in the stomach, causing Sprx to yell with pain.

Novas eyes turned red with fury. She wanted to kill Mandarin right where he stood. She didnt even care about the other voices in her head.

_'If you hurt him any more, I swear I'll tear your head off! How dare you even lay a hand on him!'_

"Dont fret, Monkey Team! I will not kill him... for now. Follow me and maybe you'll get him back in one piece!" All of a sudden an explosion came from behind Mandarin, the smoke and fire made it impossible to even see in front of you. With that, Mandarin dragged Sprx back to his ship with his army following at his heals.

The team knew what was happening, yet they were all blind and couldn't do anything to get to Sprx and Mandarin. Everyone called his name, but the loudest of all,... was Novas shriek of shock and worry as she felt the ship lift into the air. "NO!" she screamed "Sprx! Sprx! NO!" And because she knew no one could see her, she allowed her eyes to poor out tears.

_'No...'_ she kept thinking.


	4. Understanding

_**Hello! Alright this took SO SO long to put up**_

_**Right!**_

_**I can explain, My schedule has been BUSY AS HECK!**_

_**AHH! My mind is ready to Blow... Anyway, **_

_**Yes, this is short, but its better than nothing... Right! **_

_**But, now that its Spring Break, I CAN WRITE MY HEART OUT!!!**_

_**Please Read and Review me any comments or concerns or miss-spelling or any junk like that! **_

_**~EmZ**_

* * *

The Cididel of Bone was gone, and so was Sprx. The team headed straight back to the Robot. Gibson was trying to pinpoint the ship, while Antauri tried to communicate with Sprx and as everyone guessed, he wasn't answering.

"Gibson, you getting _anything!?" _Chiro asked with worry and distress in his voice.

"No! Nothing! This is just... Preposterous! I just dont understand this, how can the Cididel just... Disappear without a trace?"

Antauri stepped over to Gibson's side, "Yes indeed, it is perplexing; but also the fact that Mandarin wants us all to fall in a so called _'Game' _but leaves most of us untouched is, puzzling."

"Yea, well we're not _all _untouched Antauri!" Nova said fiercely as she crossed her arms and looked out the window. The sky was filled with stars, but all she saw inside was a barren, unimportant blackness. She was antagonized knowing that Sprx was not there and that the team couldn't find him. As the seconds ticked her temper boiled, and she was in no mood to control it.

Chiro could hear the pain in Nova's voice. "Nova, we'll find him. But it will take time,we-"

"Time!" She turned around to face Chiro and the other. "Yea, Time! The longer it takes to find him... The worse he might be! Who knows what Sprx's is going through now!"

There was a science. Even though Nova was angry, everyone knew she was telling the truth. Mandarin had weapons and a beastly mind on how to use them. Whatever Sprx was going through, it wasn't pleasant.

Jin-may picked up her head, "But Nova, you shouldn't think like that. We have to try to find the ship and stay positive-"

"Positive! Oh come On, Jin-may! Do you really expect me to be Positive!? That is just-"

"Nova! Calm down." Antauri stepped in and looked Nova straight in the face. " Hold in your anger for the moment, and let it out when it is appropriate. Now, help us find him."

There was another pause, everyone was still for a moment. Nova sighed, then nodded as she took another computer.

"Okay, Team." Chiro said. "Lets find them!"

_**In the Cididel**_

"Let Me GO! You stupid, gross, ugly mutations!" Sprx cried as eight Formless carried him in a dark cell chamber. He was still weak from Mandarins attack, so he was helpless.

Outside the Chamber, Mandarin was setting up the camera in the Command deck. He connected with the Robot immediately . "Hehehe" he chuckled. " This will only be too easy."

The team saw Mandarin appear on the screen out of no-where. "Hello, Hyper Force!"

"Mandarin!" Otto yelled "Hey how'd you get there so fast?"

"Otto, you really are dimwitted aren't you?"

"What's dimw-wit...ed mean?"

"I rest my case."

"Clam it Mandarin!" Nova yelled furiously as she came straight to the screen. "Where's Sprx!?"

Suddenly a loud, painful, and familiar scream came. "Funny you should mention him." Mandarin smiled.

Nova jumped back and covered her mouth. "What- what are you doing to him?" Her eyes began to tear slightly.

"Oh nothing... Yet. Lets just say that little _Sprky_ won't have this precious magnets any-longer to protect himself."

Another painful scream. "Let him Go!" yelled Otto!

"Mandarin! I demand you release S.P.R.X77!" Chiro hollered.

"Oh you _demand _me to let him go, do you? Huh, you and what army?"

"Our army!" Gibson shout.

Mandarin chuckled. "You want him in one piece, then I'll tell you where we all must meet, then you all can fight for you lives! And probobly loose them."

Sprx's scream came again and echoed off of every wall. "I swear if you hurt him-"

"Oh save it Nova for battle. On Planet Mero 35 **(I couldn't think of any other name... sorry hehehe) **." Mandarin then smiled again as Sprx gave his most painful scream. "I'll leave you all with that scream to cloud your minds." The scream went black.

"Gibson!" Antauri commanded "put in the coordinates. _**Mero 35**___is our destination."

"Already on it. Otto, please help me. Start preparing the Robots engines."

"Gotcha chief!"

Nova was standing in-front of the scream, her mouth opened slightly and eyes, despite her best efforts, were starting to bring up tears. "...Nova?" Chiro asked her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"No. I I-" she pushed his hand away and ran out to the hall where the bedrooms were at. Jin-may and Chiro both saw tears fall down her cheeks, so they both followed her in pro-suit.

"Nova!" Chiro called trying to grab her arm but was too slow. Jin-may sprinted ahead and before Nova could slam the door, Jin-may caught her arm.

"Nova, come on..." she turned Novas face...

The chagrin look on her face was obvious, but what stoke out the most was Nova's eyes. Jin-may new that look only too well. She now understood completely.

"Oh... Nova..." but before Jin-may could say anything else, Nova ran back to her room and shut the door behind her.

"What happened?" asked Chiro dumbfounded.

"I understand.... God, poor Nova!"

"What?! What's wrong with her?"

Jin-may turned back to Chiro and looked into his eyes. "Chiro," she began "Nova... Is going through a lot more pain than us. A lot more..."

"Why?"

"Have you ever been in Love?"

Chiro blushed a great bright shade of red. "Umm... Ya... I... Well... I'm in love with you." Jin-may also blushed a little. "but this has nothing to do with Nova... dose it?"

"Yes Chiro it dose! It has EVERYTHING to do with Nova! ..." She sighed lightly as she took his hand. "Chiro, you and I love each-other right?" He nodded. "Well, what would you do if you knew I was in danger, in danger of loosing my life, but you couldn't get to me?" Chiro's hand squeezed Jin-mays tightly as she continued. "And worse of all, what if you never told me you loved me?"

Chiro hated even the thought of the pure torture he'd feel. Hated it. Now he _understood_.

_"I understand now..."_


	5. Authers Note!

_Hey Guys..._

_So... for some of you guys who DO like my stories..._

_and read them..._

_IM REALLY SORRY!_

_I haven't been on for about 3 months!!!_

_I have an explanation though! ...._

_AAll right well my grades... well..._

_Ok I wont even explain... I SUCK AT SCHOOL!!!!!_

_AHHH!_

_I was failing REALLY Bad..._

_So I decided to stop writing till my grades are up, and_

_Next week I have my Finals!!! AHHHH!_

_I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ..._

_NERVOUS!!!! AHHHHH!  
Ok, Calm down Em!!!_

_Anyway, so at the begining of Summer, I'll start writing again _

_ME PROMISE!!!!_

_Another thing! During the Summer,_

_I will be making Blogs and All different types of stuff_

_On my youtube channel..._

_I'll give info on that stuff later..._

_Again, re__really__ly really sorry!_

_I will be answering my email!_

_So PM me if you want to chat!_

_I LOVE U GUYS!!!_

_... AND SPOVA!!!!_

_hehehehhhehehehhee_

_-EmZ_


End file.
